Undoing Fate
by Sage1988
Summary: On a mission for the growing rebellion, the crew of the Ghost minus Kanan are cast adrift in time. Discovering they are now at the very end of the Clone Wars it is a race against time to not only try and avert a catastrophe but avoid getting carried away in the flood.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Star Wars Rebels_

 **Chapter 1 – Unknown Anomalies**

 _Deep Space…4 BBY_

The small rebel fleet moved through space avoiding inhabited systems to evade the Empire's ever tightening grip. The fleet was tiny by comparison to the Imperial military that they were sworn to fight; 3 Corellian Corvettes, a single squadron of A-wing interceptors and a light freighter that was moving away from the fleet off on a solo mission. In the cockpit of the light freighter named the _Ghost_ a green skinned Twi'lek pilot sat at the controls, although most of her species flaunted their lithe shapes this one wore a set of loose fitting overalls and mechanics goggles on her head. She handled the controls with an ease that would make many flyers over twice her age glare in jealousy. Her name was Hera Syndulla and she was the captain and pilot of the vessel.

Her crew for this mission were sitting behind her in the cockpit only for this mission she was a man down. Flicking on the transmitter she called the _Liberator_ , the fleet's flagship.

"Are you sure you can't come with us dear?" Hera said with a small grin. The voice that answered back was that of her long-time partner and co-leader of the _Ghost's_ crew Kanan who was staying behind with Ahsoka, Rex and Commander Sato.

"Sorry Hera, it's just on the particular planet you are heading for I might have made a few people angry at me, the sort of people it is best to avoid." Kanan said without telling them what it was he had done. Hera smirked knowing Kanan it was something big she thought to herself but focusing back on the mission ahead she turned her attention back to the controls. Behind her Zeb, Sabine, Chopper and Ezra all crowded into the cockpit as she prepared to make the jump into hyperspace.

"What could Kanan have done to make him avoid going back there?" Ezra wondered aloud, around him Zeb and Sabine only smirked as they tried to imagine for themselves what their friend might have gotten up to in his youth. Chopper made some noises as he expressed his own idea making everyone that could understand binary in the cockpit shudder at the thought.

"What did he say?" Zeb said while looking that the cobbled together droid that annoyed him nearly out of his mind every day. Sabine just told him while trying not to gag at the suggestion put forward by the droid.

"You do not want to know!"

Thankfully they were then distracted by the ship jumping into hyperspace.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cruise through hyperspace was boring, as Sabine worked on her artwork Zeb and Ezra were chasing Chopper through the ship after the droid had irritated the pair again with some prank it had pulled. Hera watched the unfolding chaos with weary amusement as she returned to the cockpit to check on their instruments. Sometimes this crew reminded her more of a surrogate family in the way they all behaved. She and Kanan were the mother and father, Zeb and Ezra were the two brothers that loved each other and fought with each other at the same time, Chopper was another annoying brother that drove their family nuts but they all loved him anyway and Sabine was the sister that was often off on her own but at the same time was always there if anyone needed help. Considering how they had all started it was something that still amazed her.

When she reached the control centre of the ship it was mercifully quiet and as she sat down in her seat she checked all the displays around her and was glad to see everything was running smoothly. Taking a moment to relax in the silent area she closed her eyes and let out a long breath. She was then disturbed only moments later when an insistent bleeping came from one of the displays in front of her. Opening an single eye slowly Hera looked at the display only to suddenly snap her second eye open and her face was frozen with horror as the hyperspace tunnel ahead of them began to distort from its usual blue tunnel into a sea of green energy. Hera despite her amazing skills as a pilot had no time to react before the green waves of energy crashed into the hull of the _Ghost_. A terrible high pitched whine screeched through the ship deafening the crew regardless of what they were doing and they clamped their hands against their ears trying to protect themselves from the horrible noise. Then a green haze filled the ship temporarily blinding the crew with its burning green light all the while the screeching continued. A brief feeling of weightlessness came over all of the crew as the artificial gravity failed and then as unconsciousness overcame them all…silence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezra was the first to wake, he got up from the deck where he had fallen slowly his head still pounding from that horrible noise only moments ago. He put his hand gently to his head and braced himself against the wall with the other. He was in a state of complete confusion his mind racing as he tried to process what had just happened.

"What?" He asked out loud not able to finish his thought because his eyes widened when he saw that only the ship's emergency lights were working providing small illumination to the corridors on the ship although thankfully the artificial gravity had come back online. Through the darkness he could see both Zeb and Sabine still unconscious and Chopper was lying in a corner deactivated. He stumbled forward reaching Sabine first and checked her wrist carefully for a pulse and was relieved to find one. Looking over to Zeb the steady rise and fall of his chest brought a sign of relief to see that he was okay too. A groan emerged from Sabine's mouth as she began to regain consciousness joined seconds later by Zeb. Realising he was still holding Sabine's wrist Ezra quickly let go embarrassed at the idea that she might say something. He was almost red in the face as he quickly made his way towards the cockpit now much steadier on his feet. When he got there he found Hera hunched over the pilot's station out cold. Not able to see if she was breathing he rushed over and pulled her back to see a nasty bump on her head but other than that she was breathing normally. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sabine and Zeb making their way unsteadily towards them with a reactivated Chopper trundling slowly after them. The moment Chopper saw Hera his little mechanical arms started flailing wildly and it made alarmed sounds in binary. Now seeing that Hera was injured themselves Sabine and Zeb moved over to join Ezra at the front.

"Is she going to all right?" Zeb asked in a concern voice that was surprisingly soft given his usual gruff tones. Sabine being the smartest of the three of them at least where medicine was concerned quickly checked Hera over as Ezra stepped out of the way. Sabine gave a sigh of relief and told them.

"Just a bruise she will be fine soon." Ezra nodded and turned to Chopper who was still making those noises that told them he was worried about Hera. Ezra took a moment to reassure the small droid the reason he had been mad at him before now forgotten.

"Look Hera is going to be fine, can you try and get the computer running? Maybe then we can figure out what just happened?" Chopper gave a reluctant whine but turned to do as Ezra had told him, looking back over to Hera once before moving over to the back of the cockpit.

"Speaking of which, what the hell was that?" Zeb said his expression now going from worry to anger. In his mind it could have been some kind of attack. Sabine despite her high education could only frown as she came up blank. Ezra meanwhile was distracted from the conversation by what he was feeling through the force, it had been on the edge of his awareness till now but like Kanan had taught him he now reached out to feel the force more consciously. At first his mind had been so muddled that he had not been able to concentrate enough to feel the force but now the fog was lifting and he could sense the galaxy around him just like Kanan had tried to teach him although it had taken him awhile. But what he felt was…odd.

The force felt more chaotic than he remembered, more unstable. Before it had more balanced leaning towards the dark side which Kanan explained was due to the lack of enough Jedi to counter the power of the Sith and their puppets. But although the force was still leaning towards the dark side it was not as severe as before and there was a stronger feeling of light. He really wished Kanan was here, he would have had much more of an idea about this than Ezra did.

But as Sabine and Zeb bickered over what that horrible experience might have been, a long shadow made its way over the ship just as Chopper got the lights back on. Ezra was the first to see the shadow moving smoothly over the cockpit while it took Sabine and Zeb a second longer given how distracted they had been by their conversation. Turning their heads up they saw a long dagger shaped hull moving over head.

"It's a star destroyer." Ezra exclaimed seeing the forward part of the hull of the much larger ship coming over head, but then Sabine noticed something.

"No wait look at the shape of the hull." She pointed up and then Zeb and Ezra saw what she was going on about. The hull was vaguely similar to the _Imperial-class_ Star Destroyer that they were all familiar with but instead of a simple wedge shape they were used too this ship had a flatter nose section and it looked like symmetrical chunks had been cut out the hull on either side further back. But more differences became evident as they noticed that it was also smaller by a few hundred metres or so but with the computers down it was impossible to say how much.

"It looks like a _Venator-class_ star destroyer." Sabine said in amazement recognising the design from her academy days. "Their design was retired by the Empire years ago after the Clone Wars."

"So what is this one doing here?" Ezra asked aloud when they felt the ship jerk and begin to move apparently on its own without power towards the hanger bay of the star destroyer above.

"A tractor beam." Zeb growled already reaching for his weapon when a message from the ship that was drawing them in was picked up by Chopper who switched on his holographic projector and the image that displayed shocked them all into stunned silence as did the message it carried. It was a man that looked like a much younger version of Rex with a long scar over his left eye dressed in white armour that while looked similar to Stormtrooper armour looked more rugged ad of better quality.

"This is Commander Grey to unregistered vessel, you have entered a restricted military zone in war time and will be held until your motives can be ascertained by order of the Galactic Republic."

"What?" All three people that were awake to hear Grey's message asked aloud as did the droid at their side.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Star Wars Rebels or any part of the Star Wars Franchise_

 _First of all…wow I did not expect such a positive response to the first chapter but thank you to everyone who read it and reviewed. I only hope to live up to your expectations with this story. It will cover material from both Episode 3 and the Star Wars: Kanan comic series_

 _So onwards!_

 **Chapter 2 – In Custody**

In the cockpit of the _Ghost_ the crew were both helpless and confused as the ship was pulled relentlessly towards the ventral hanger bay of the _Venator_ -class star destroyer above them. Even as Chopper worked to try and restore the ship's systems they knew it would be futile. The _Ghost_ did not have the power even when fully functional to break free of a heavy duty tractor beam like the one that was being used on them now. Sabine nervously checked her blasters while Zeb just said trying to hide his own fear.

"We're in a tight spot."

"No kidding." Ezra said as his mind was racing like Sabine's was to try and figure out what the hell was going on? He did not have long to think about it as the _Ghost_ was pulled into the ventral hanger of the ship above. All three of them felt the metaphorical net closing around them, once they were secured inside the larger ship their chances of escape would be virtually none existent and in this condition they couldn't even send a distress call to the rest of the fleet to let them know they were trouble. Out of the cockpit window they could all see the hanger bay of the ship and it was eerily similar to the hanger bay on an _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyer. Around them they could see smaller ships arranged carefully around the bay but with far more colourful markings of crimson and yellow than the nearest Imperial equivalent. But more strange as that around them rather than the Stormtroopers there were soldiers wearing similar armour to the man on the transmission earlier and more disturbingly a few of them did not have helmets which allowed them to see that they all had the same face, the same although younger as Rex did. With a rising sense of dread the trio prepared to disembark knowing that fighting would be useless, Zeb picked up the still unconscious Hera while they and Chopper made their way down to the exit ramp.

"Maybe we can bluff our way out of this?" Ezra suggested, Sabine was doubtful however.

"If they do a standard ID check then we are finished." She said with a note of anxiety in her voice. "But something is not right here, the Empire stopped using clones like that years ago."

"So what is going on?" Zeb said carrying Hera carefully in his arms but the other two had not time to answer him as they reached the now open ramp and saw the man on the message earlier with a blaster rifle in his hands.

"You will surrender any weapons or equipment that you are carrying and follow my directions." Commander Grey told them briskly. Two troopers came up with a box for them to stow their belongings in and with reluctance both Ezra and Sabine put their weapons and equipment into the box. Ezra however carefully kept his multifunction tool concealed up his sleeve hoping to use it later.

"Hera will need medical treatment." Zeb said holding the green skinned Twi'lek in his arms and Grey nodded and said to assured him.

"She will get it I promise." He waved over a medical capsule which Zeb carefully laid Hera down into. The two medical technicians which of course were also clones then attached a breathing mask carefully to her face and pushed the capsule away to the ship's infirmary while the crew followed with their eyes worried about their leader and wondered if this was the last time they were going to see her.

Then Chopper did something stupid.

Seeing Hera being taken away he immediately went to go after her but a clone trooper stepped into his path and told the small droid.

"You are to be detained for questioning." That pushed Chopper over the edge as his worry for Hera's health and safety met with his anger over this trooper obstructing him. His mechanical shocker arm came out and he prodded it into the soldier shocking the man.

"Stun blasts." A Clone Captain called out reacting to the perceived threat and before any of the rebels could say a word they were hit with so many stun blasts that even Sabine probably the most agile of all of the group could not evade them all. Both Ezra and Sabine went down immediately and Chopper was overloaded, Zeb shrugged off a couple of shots and tried to go for his staff but as the hits kept coming and his body began to succumb to the hits that seemed to be coming from every direction and his vision soon darkened and he fell first to his knees as he desperately tried to stave off unconsciousness but moments later he could hold it off no longer and fell to the floor.

"Search them and put them in the brig." Commander Grey ordered and turning to the ship he told a couple of technicians. "Access the ship's computer, I want to know where they came from and what they were doing here."

"Yes sir." The clones said as they went about their orders. Above them on the gantry a hidden figure that been watching the proceeding with interest. Normally she would have just let the clones deal with this apparently simple matter by themselves but something in the force had made her come down here and observe. Her curiosity about the mysterious newcomers growing she made her way down to the hanger deck and arrived just as the troops had finished their search of the captives and as she looked at the pile of equipment she had to acknowledge that if they were smugglers then they were very well armed smugglers not to mention the sheer mismatch of people drew her attention. One teenage boy with enough lock picks to crack half the safes in the galaxy, a slightly older teenage girl with Mandalorian armour that was more personalised with a wild and distinctive colour scheme that screamed not only teenage rebellion but a genuine love of art. Then there was the Lasat that they had with them, she recognised the staff as being an honour guard staff that was only issued to the highest and most skilled soldiers in the planet's military. So he stood out in his own way more given that to have one of those staffs he would have to have served for years with distinction. They were not given to anyone else and it was a highly punished crime to use it if you were not honour guard. The astromech droid looked very rickety like it had been put together from many different spare parts but that was not unknown in smugglers or indeed anyone who lived on a ship moving from place to place over a long period of time. The Twi'lek that they had aboard was not dressed like many of her species either wearing more simple utilitarian clothes that were neither tight fitting or showy in anyway so whoever she was she was more practically minded than most of her species, not caring to show herself off.

They were a very mixed bunch she had to admit and it niggled at her to figure them out. She knew that she had other duties to perform that were far more important including the upcoming invasion of Kaller but for some reason she just could not escape the feeling that this was very important. She was about to go and attend to the rest of the business that was mounting up on her desk when suddenly she saw something in the box of confiscated items from the crew of the ship they had just captured. She came up to the box and the soldiers holding it put it down and saluted dutifully and she nodded in response before picking the item that had caught her eye. Her trained eye knew what it was immediately as she activated the device and a blue blade of energy emerged from it. It was a strange lightsaber with a stun blaster attached if she guessed what the other part of it was for. Thinking back she had felt the force coming strongly from the boy and if he had managed to make such a unique lightsaber design then it would mean that he had received training in the Jedi arts from somewhere.

So she thought to herself, the mystery deepens.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A short while later Ezra, Sabine and Zeb regained consciousness in separate cells in the ship's brig. Unlike normal imperial brigs that used solid metal doors to seal the cells this ship used orange force fields to seal them in. Ezra waking slowly with a pounding headache from the stun blast. When he checked his hidden pockets looking for the tools that he had concealed just before being stunned he groaned as he felt them missing. These troops were obviously smarter than the bucket heads he was used to dealing with but judging by what he had seen with Rex that shouldn't have been so surprising.

He saw Sabine in the cell opposite was now awake too and like him looking over every inch of the cell to try and find a way to escape but it seemed that whoever had designed this cell was smarter than them and they came up blank.

"I'm open to ideas." Sabine said as she looked over to her friend on the other side of the corridor. "I mean the clones were replaced years ago with people the Empire drafted, this type of ship was replaced with the _Imperial_ -class and decommissioned and they are wearing republic uniforms instead of imperial ones. I'm…I'm just lost here." Sabine admitted, the only reason she could think of was that this long had been isolated for fifteen years and didn't know that the Republic had been replaced by the Empire but given the age of the clones that did not make any sense, unless someone else had been making them.

"Well maybe this is some sort of Imperial trick." Zeb said from his cell further down the corridor, neither of the humans could see him but they could hear him just fine.

"Pretty elaborate and unnecessary if it is." Sabine said shaking her head. "Why would they bother with an illusion this large and complex when it isn't necessary?"

Ezra meanwhile had another suggestion in mind, he could scarcely believe that he was even going to suggest this to his two friends but he could not find any other possibility.

"What if it is all real?" Ezra said to the two of them who instantly. "The Empire would not need to do all of this. So what if it is all real?"

"I don't get how a bunch of clones could stay isolated all this time and not age." Zeb said and Ezra then put forward his own insane idea.

"But what they weren't isolated, what if." He paused for a moment taking a deep breath to steady himself. "What if we went backwards in time?"

The silence that followed was tense with shock at the seemingly impossible idea. Zeb said with a dismissive tone.

"Kid this is no time for jokes."

"I'm serious." Ezra said wondering if these two were even going to hear his suggestion out. Sabine was speechless at Ezra's suggestion and would have shot it down but she had to admit that it fit far better than any other answer she could come up with. She remembered that during her academy days when the Empire had been looking for ways to pull ships out of hyperspace they had discovered how little they actually knew about the higher dimension that they all used to travel across the galaxy. Many things about it were unexplained and there had been stories passed around about people being carried forwards in time by accident while travelling in hyperspace, so why a ship couldn't be carried backwards in time as well? It went against all the most advanced scientific theory, but then again a few hundred years ago so would a lot of things that they took for granted today.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the _Ghost_ meanwhile the woman that was still carrying Ezra's lightsaber was checking through the computer database now that the technicians had repaired several short circuits and discovered apart from regular star charts it was pretty bland…until she had come across the date the ship's computers listed, a date that was over fifteen years from now.

Thinking it a malfunction she went to reset it to the correct date when something stopped her. She decided to check out the various crew cabins to look for answers. The first cabin she visited obviously belonged to the Mandalorian girl if the wild art work that covered nearly every square millimetre of the room was any indication but she found little in the way of personal effects other than clothes and more equipment as well as art supplies. The next cabin probably belong to the Lasat and the boy since she found tools similar to the ones confiscated from the boy earlier and a few Lasat objects plus clothes similar to what they had been wearing earlier. The Twi'lek pilot's room revealed little as well until she came to the last cabin which was clearly occupied by the clothes she found in the locker, an adult male judging by the size and style but whoever had lived here was not around at the moment. She was about to leave when she suddenly felt a small tremor in the force, turning around as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end she moved towards the source of the tremor. Her hands reached out to what looked like a normal panel under the bottom bunk and gently pressed against it and sure enough it clicked open revealing a small hidden shelf. There were three long empty slots but in one of the smaller compartments at the bottom she saw something that made her gasp in surprise. It was a holocron, a cube shaped one like the Jedi generally used rather than the pyramid shaped sith versions. Feeling a cold sensation run up her spine she reached into her robes and pulled out an identical holocron to the one that she had just discovered. No two holocrons were ever identical, the process was always slightly different every time. Putting her own holocron back inside her robes, she placed the holocron she had just discovered on the floor in front of her. Clearing her mind she concentrated her own power in the force into the device in front of her which lifted off the floor and started to shift in shape like a puzzle she was solving. It did not take her long to open the device given her own considerable experience and she started looking through the data it contained. It was even more disconcerting that virtually all the data inside was the same as the holocron that was inside her robe except for a single recorded message which she accessed.

The image was of Obi-Wan Kenobi just as she had last seen him except his expression was haunted and weary. He delivered a message that seemed authentic but what it said was chilling.

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in the force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed. And our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust, our faith, our friendships but we must persevere. And in time, a new hope with emerge, May the force be with you always."

The message ended leaving her with many unanswered questions and a growing sense of unease, it was time to question the prisoners.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A short while later the clone troopers came to the cells and all three members of the _Ghost's_ crew watched as they opened the force field that was closing Ezra's cell. The teenage boy looked expectantly at the clones, unsure of what was going to happen next. The other two rebels looked on concerned as the clones just stood there making no room for Ezra to leave the cell but not entering either. Then suddenly the clones on the left side parted allowing a robed figure to walk almost silently to the opening of Ezra's cell. The brown robe was loose and covered the figure completely so he could not tell if it was a man or woman or something else entirely. Then two human hands emerged from the folds of the robe and went to the hood which was obscuring the face of the person and pulled it down. Having seen some truly nasty looking figures in their time fighting the Empire the rebels were surprised to see the face of a woman in her later thirties to early forties. Her hair was styled in two hoops behind her head and she had a marker on the top of her nose and another on her forehead that Sabine recognises as being Chalactan, a near human species that came from a mid rim planet. She had heard that the marks were a symbol of spiritual enlightenment but her education had not been focused much in that particular area. The woman's eyes focused on Ezra who suddenly felt very self-conscious as if her probing eyes could see straight through him. But what he felt through the force was really confusing him.

His experience with other force users ran from Kanan and Ahsoka to the Inquisitors and that brief but terrifying fight with that sith lord on Lothal. From the Inquisitors and the Sith Lord he had felt this cold and oppressing aura that seemed to chill everyone it touched the sith lord's especially. From Kanan and Ahsoka he had felt a warm and comforting aura that made him feel better when he was around them and nothing in particular was dominating his thoughts. But this woman was something else entirely.

Her aura was warm and light not unlike that of his own master but it was just so much more. It was brighter than Kanan's or Ahsoka's. Slightly cooler and more focused as if the woman was far more in control of herself than the other two but was still full of great compassion and wisdom that Ezra had never felt the likes of before. But more importantly the strength of her aura was far greater than that of his master or Ahsoka and only the cold and angry sith lord might be greater than what he was feeling now.

Her face neutral as she made her way into the cell she asked Ezra in a calm but firm voice.

"What is your name?"

"Ezra Bridger." He answered without thinking normally he would have tried a fake name in these situations but for some reason he could not lie to this woman and wondered if she was using the force on him.

"Well Mr Bridger I have questions that you might be able to answer. But first let me introduce myself." She said taking a slight pause before continuing to speak. "I' am Jedi Master Depa Billaba and I thought we might have a talk."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Star Wars Rebels_

 _Thank again to all those who have read and reviewed this story and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter_

 **Chapter 3 – A Desperate Warning**

"A Jedi master?" Ezra said in awe confirming that in his own mind they had indeed travelled backwards in time. Master Billaba looked every inch the way that Jedi had been described in the legends that had evolved around them despite all the attempts of the Empire to suppress it. She had an almost glow about her looking so strong and proud. In the force he could feel the hidden strength in her that was incredible.

"Yes I 'am." Depa said feeling somewhat bemused at the awe the teenage boy in front of her had in her presence. She felt the boy's curiosity which made her wonder if he had been raised by people who worship or lived in complete awe of the Jedi. Despite the order never actively encouraging it such things had been known to happen. People seeing their powers as some kind of god like ability that should be worshiped, the Sith of course did encourage such things as it made people bow down to them but shaking her head at those thoughts she returned to the matter at hand. Stepping into the cell she turned and nodded to the trooper behind her who closed the force field. She then turned back to face him and looked down straight into his eyes and Ezra felt her gaze probing his eyes looking for something before she asked. "Now will you explain just who you are and what you are doing here?"

Ezra found himself loss for words as her intense gaze threatened to tear any lie to shreds. So he tried something that was unknown to him in these situations before now. He told the truth.

"My friends and I were going on a mission against the Empire." His response only seemed to puzzle the Jedi master.

"What Empire?" She asked remembering the stark message she had discovered in the holocron.

"The Galactic Empire that rules the galaxy. That…killed my parents." He said feeling a stab of grief at the recent discovery of his parents' fate. Although he had expected it for years, the truth had still cut deep leaving an emptiness that seemed to almost swallow him up at times. Depa sensed his grief and felt pity for the deep scar that had been left on this young man's life far too soon but had to say.

"There is no such empire that I know of. Where to they rule?" She wondered if maybe this was something from the Unknown Regions that had decided to move into the large galaxy. But then Ezra said something that shocked her.

"It will rule all the known galaxy in…in the future."

Depa remained silent at first absorbing what he had just said. She looked like she was about to respond when suddenly a series of explosions rocked the ship. The impacts were very strong knocking all but a few of them to the floor. Knowing she was needed on the bridge she gave Ezra a backwards glance before moving towards the exit of the cell where the trooper opened the cell and feeling a sudden tremble in the force Ezra knew that if he did not convince her now then it would be too late. So he recalled something Kanan had told him about the clones and what had made them attack the Jedi, perhaps his only worthwhile card left to play.

"Check the chips in the clones' heads." He cried out to her, she suddenly stopped and turned to face him again before asking with a look of confusion on her face.

"What chips?" She asked feeling that given the desperation in his voice that this was something important.

"There are control chips in the clones' heads, every clone. They make them act against their free will, please just check it!" He implored her. Depa hesitated feeling the force calling her with a sense of urgency that she had never felt before in her entire life to do as this young man had asked of her. The intensity of the feeling was enough to unbalance even her emotional balance giving her an intense feeling of anxiety before she suppressed it.

She gazed into Ezra's eyes before telling him.

"Alright but I expect some more answers if I do this." She told him sternly and he nodded suddenly nervous before turning to the clone trooper at her side and told him. "Follow me."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the bridge of the Star Destroyer Commander Grey and Caleb Dume the apprentice to Depa Billaba stood at the forward window as a Separatist frigate had ambushed them. Both wondered where Depa was but that would have to wait till later until the enemy ship had been dealt with.

"Bring all port side cannons to bare and launch Nightmare Squadron." Grey ordered being every bit the disciplined soldier while Caleb just looked out bewildered by the whole experience having spent little time out of the Jedi Temple before now. Grey shook his head with a smile, liking the optimistic boy even if he was very wet behind the ears.

"Nightmare squadron launched." One of the bridge officers said and sure enough a group of ARC-170 heavy Starfighters could be seen flying out of the main forward hanger bay. Caleb then jumped in with a question.

"Why launch only one squadron?" He asked Grey who told him with patience as the gunners took aim and fired on the frigate as the fighters with their attack foils deployed did the same.

"To conserve resources for the invasion of Kaller. If we waste too many here then the invasion will be harder." Caleb nodded understanding his point but then another question came to him.

"Why only send one ship to intercept us?" Grey suddenly realised the kid had a point, the Separatists should have sent more ships. This type of frigate usually operated with at least two other ships of the same class to try and overwhelm an enemy ship.

"Maybe they are just trying to delay us?" Caleb suggested and Grey groaned as he realised that the kid was probably right. The Main Separatist fleet was still recovering after the battle at Coruscant recently and the reserve units were stretched very thin in this sector which was why the Republic was trying to invade now and whoever was in charge on Kaller must have sent the ship that was attacking them just so while they were delayed the Separatists would have more time to prepare their defences. The shields of the frigate buckled under the blaster fire from the star destroyer while the fighters hit the other side with blasters and proton torpedoes. The ship erupted into a fireball as the Republic's fire tore into the hull of the frigate and started detonating both fuel and ordinance. Seeing the threat neutralised Grey turned to one of the junior officers on duty and asked.

"Damage report?" The junior lieutenant then told him as best as he could.

"Given the initial attack was before we raised our shields they inflicted damage to the hyperdrive, long range communications array and there are several hull breaches, repair teams are already on it and repairs should be complete within a few hours. But until they fix it we can't go to light speed or contact anyone beyond the next few star systems." Grey then gave a sigh before telling them all.

"Get on it, we are cut off from the Republic without that communications array and stuck here without the hyperdrive just waiting for the Separatists to pounce." He said grimly, at his side the Jedi Padawan thought to himself.

'Guess we're not going to Kaller just yet."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the cells Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were all sitting on the bare bunks of their individual cells all looking very uneasy. The explosions had stopped but their minds were on other things.

"Do you think she really will look into it?" Ezra asked feeling anxious as they remained trapped in these cells. There was still no news of Hera or Chopper and he wasn't sure that the Jedi master was going to do as she had told him she would. His colleagues felt much the same.

"We can only hope." Sabine said before speculating. "Maybe if she finds about Order 66 then maybe the Jedi can avoid it?"

"Maybe they could even stop the Empire from rising?" Zeb suggested hopefully although he could not believe that he was even suggesting such a thing. This time travel stuff was so weird to him that he still could not believe it completely. Sabine shrugged before replying.

"Maybe but there is no guarantee of that the rise of the Empire started a long time ago, or it could make things even worse in some way who knows? It all depends on whether Master Billaba listened to what Ezra had to say."

Ezra nodded as he lent his head back as he worried that the woman had ignored them. Then a thought leapt into his head.

"If we did change the timeline do you think we would remember?" Ezra asked. Sabine thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Perhaps or maybe our memories would change to reflect the new timeline. Then again we could just fade out of existence."

"That's a cheery thought." Zeb said and Ezra winced at the idea of simply being wiped from existence. Perhaps just by being here they had already changed things for better or for worse. His mind began to spin with all the implications their presence could cause just by being here. Maybe if Master Depa Billaba survived she could make a difference, one for the better.

Then something struck him that name…Depa Billaba he had heard it before somewhere! Thinking back as hard as he could. He knew he had heard that name somewhere before. Then he remembered the first time they had met the Inquisitor on Stygeon Prime. He had said that Kanan had trained with her and she had taught him some lightsaber combat. And Kanan had referred to his former master as being a woman that the clones had killed. If she was here, then maybe the Kanan from this time frame was here too! But Ezra realized even if he was here, he would be the same age perhaps younger than Ezra was now.

He wouldn't know him, not yet maybe not ever if they changed history. That was a thought had really did make Ezra feel upset, Kanan had become so important to him, not just a mentor or even a friend but as almost a surrogate father helping him discover the better side of himself and refusing to let him deal with his parent's death alone, just being there for him to talk too. He pushed Ezra sometimes but only when he really had to for Ezra's own benefit.

"I hope if we do get back, that you are still there master." Ezra said quietly to himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in the ship's infirmary Depa Billaba was going against her better judgement and listening to the words of the strange boy currently in the cells a few decks above her. She had one of the clones under an internal body scanner looking closely at the head area for a chip that the boy swore would be there. She was prepared to believe that the boy had been making it all up.

Until they found it.

"There it is." The clone medic said showing her the image of the small chip that was embedded next to the brain of the clone just inside the skull. It was only small and would easily have been missed if you weren't looking for it. Depa stared at the image for the moment and felt that uneasy tremor in the force again, she turned to the medic and asked.

"Can you safely remove it?"

"Certainly." The medic said and pulled out a laser scalpel and after applying a slight sedative to the clone in question, the medic carefully cut into the head of his fellow clone. Opening a small gap in the skull he swapped the scalpel for another instrument and carefully pulled the tiny chip out of his brother's brain, placing it into a small dish before applying a solution that would speed up healing the small wound in the skull and a small plaster to the area in question to seal it up. Picking up the chip up carefully in her hand, Depa walked out of the room and down the corridor into the computer analysis room. She turned and sealed the door behind her not wanting to be disturbed before placing the small chip onto the computer table and activated the display. Her fingers danced across the interactive surface as she ordered an analysis of the chip and what programming it contained. All Jedi were trained in basic data analysis and she had taken some time to brush up on her skills at the temple while recovering from her coma. There was no real encryption on the chip, whoever had put it in there had obviously little concern as to being discovered so she easily broke the security on the chip.

The answers came quickly after that, apparently the chip was capable of at least for a time feeding commands directly into the brains of the clones, ones that they would be powerless to resist. It was disconcerting enough to think that someone would do this to sentient beings but when she accessed the chip's directory and looked at the commands it was designed to implant there was only one and what it said chilled her to the bone.

 _Order 66 - Execute all Jedi_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Star Wars Rebels_

 _Thank you all for your continuing support. I really appreciate it especially all the comments made in the reviews._

 _This story is a mix of the new Canon and the Legends Continuity just so you know._

 **Chapter 4 – Race against time**

The shock of what she had just discovered froze Depa for a moment as she tried to come to terms with it. From the moment they were created the clones had been programmed to betray and murder the Jedi Order. The entire war as the Jedi had worked and even become close to their clone soldiers there had been a ticking time bomb right inside the clones and they didn't even know it. Then the true horror of the situation started to sink in, all across the galaxy nearly every single Jedi out of the main temple was surrounded by hundreds if not thousands of clones! And even the main temple on Coruscant was within range of thousands of clones too! If the Order was triggered then they would not have a chance. The Order would be completely decimated, maybe some would survive but they would presumably be hunted down not long after.

Depa quickly shook herself out of her horror and started prying deeper into the chip's programming looking for whoever had the authority to actually give the command to slaughter the entire Jedi Order in what might be a single bloody day. It had to be the work of the Sith Depa realised that much and it suddenly dawned on her just how little they actually knew about the clones. Sifo Dyas was supposed to have ordered them but there was no real proof it had really been him and in fact some evidence existed that it had in fact been Dooku who ordered the army which the Jedi had used to fight him and his own droid army. Why use Jango Fett as a template, a known Jedi killer? How had whoever had ordered the army known there would be a war just as the army was ready and the Jedi discovered them? All the questions that had seemed so unimportant because of the pressures of the Clone Wars now sprang into the Jedi Master's mind. Then suddenly the answers became so clear to Depa in a moment of frightening clarity.

A trap. The whole war had been a trap for the Jedi, to whittle down their numbers and make them all dependant on the clones who would turn and gun them down at the moment of the Dark lord of the Sith choosing. With that single move the Sith lord would have struck perhaps a fatal blow against the Jedi that would have left the order weaker than they had been in thousands of years worst perhaps than the Dark Wars of nearly four thousand years ago when the Order had been on the very edge of extinction especially as even back then the Republic had the Jedi Order's back and supported those few that had survived that purge. If the rumours the Jedi had heard about the sith controlling the Senate were true then without the Jedi to stop them they would take over the Republic from within turning it into their own…Empire as the words of the boy echoed in her head.

Turning back to her data analysis Depa pressed deeper into the programming of the chips that existed in the heads of every clone, including the thousands of soldiers on this very ship. She accessed the line of code that concerned who had the authority to give such a terrible command and she gasped when she saw the name Palpatine. And then the rest of the puzzle slotted into place in Depa's own mental landscape.

The Invasion of Naboo, Palpatine becomes Supreme Chancellor. The Clone Wars he gains emergency powers which he has only increased during the course of the conflict, making many amendments to the constitution to bolster his own power. The recent incident with Clovis, Palpatine gains control of the Banking Clan and all its finances and so many other small moves that the Jedi really should have picked up. Palpatine had played them all like fiddle.

As if this new knowledge had made a hole in the shroud of the dark side that had inhibited the Jedi's ability to see the future for so long Depa could see a vision of the future so clear that it must be days or even hours from now. She could see the Chancellor's office while her own former master Mace Windu fought with Palpatine who was wielding a red lightsaber and then him being blasted to his death out of a window with lightning. She could see a robed figure leading thousands of clones into the Jedi Temple. She saw all the younglings, the padawans, the Knights and masters many of them she knew personally as friends being overwhelmed by the sheer number of clones filling her with an immense feeling of horror. She saw the dark robed figure whose features she could not make out walk into the High Council room where she would sit with other masters to address whatever issue was facing the order at any given time. A clan of younglings no older than six standard years old cowering behind the seats as the robed figure advanced on them with a blue lightsaber drawn bringing tears to Depa's eyes.

Then she could see on hundreds of worlds spread across the galaxy Clones receiving the order that she had just discovered the existence of. Turning on their Jedi Generals and Commanders and gunning them down without warning or compassion. She could see her own apparent death on Kaller trying desperately to give her apprentice Caleb a chance to escape and not seeing whether or not he made it. There was many similar stories now flowing through her mind that she sank to her knees as the despair, all the misery and pain of that future filled her up inside. Tears ran freely from her eyes for the first time since she had been a little girl and her parents had been killed. She stayed there for a moment after the vision ended before wiping the tears from her face with the sleeve of her robe. The horror of what she had just seen so fresh in her mind that it was still filling her with dread but then Depa realised something important.

It hadn't happened…yet.

There was still time to try and prevent that future, if she moved quickly. Finding her resolve again Depa got to her feet and picked up the chip from the analysis table before opening the door and striding out at a fast pace towards the command deck.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the ship's infirmary a green skinned Twi'lek was still wired up to instruments that were monitoring her health while the bacta patches did their work. The medics were all distracted with other work and did not see her eyes flickering open slowly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Depa arrived on the bridge and saw Commander Grey and her apprentice both there. Good she thought to herself and she walked up to them. Sensing his master Caleb turned around and smiled but then frowned at the expression on her face knowing his master was now utterly serious about something and was not in the mood to answer any of the endless questions he had been known for asking. Commander Grey when he turned around too noted the serious expression on his General's face. While not the most expressive Jedi Depa Billaba still appeared calm and at ease outside of battle situations but now it looked like she was gearing up for a fight. She walked up to the internal announcement system and pushing past the clone on station there she made a speech to the entire crew.

"Attention to all clones, this is Jedi Master Depa Billaba. I have recently discovered that you each have a chip embedded inside your brains that is posing a very real danger to your health. All clones without exception are ordered to report to the infirmary and have the chip removed and I want those chips destroyed, set all controls to automatic station keeping. That is all." Master Billaba told the crew before walking up to the now very confused Commander Grey and Caleb Dume where she turned to Grey and told him. "You too Commander, get down there immediately." Her tone was as hard as steel and Commander Grey being the good soldier that he was nodded before heading for the infirmary. Depa watched him and some of the bridge crew leave after setting their stations to automatic before turning her attention to her apprentice who looked apprehensive as she told him sternly.

"Caleb I want you to go down to the hanger bay and prepare a hyperspace capable shuttle for take-off while I contact the temple."

"Yes master." Caleb said wanting to ask why but the gaze she was giving him made him skip his question for now but he did pluck up courage to tell her some bad news. "But the long range holo transmitter was damaged in the Separatist attack. We can't reach the temple."

Depa felt her anxiety rising again as she absorbed his words and realised they were cut off from warning the temple and the majority of the Jedi Order, thinking fast she asked him.

"Are there any Jedi who we can reach?" Caleb thought for a moment about how far their limited communications ability could reach and who might be close enough for them to talk too.

"Master Secura on Felucia is just within range."

"Good." Depa thought thanking the force silently for the opportunity to spread her new discovery to another Jedi who might be able to warn others. "Now go prepare the shuttle I will explain later." She told him and Caleb more confused than ever went to follow his master's orders, not understanding them but he thought to himself he trusted them because he trusted her.

Watching her apprentice leave the bridge Depa thought back on the vision she had had about what could have happened on Kaller. She was determined to try and prevent the future she had seen hence why she was having the chips removed from the clones but in case that didn't work she was preparing an escape route, for Caleb if not for herself. Once the bridge was clear, Depa went over to the long range communications system and accessed the network frowning at how much shorter the range was until it was repaired. Caleb was right though, Aayla Secura was just within range which was a relief. She sent out the alert to tell Aayla that she was trying to contact her and thankfully she did not have to wait long before Aayla responded.

"Master Billaba, is there something I can do for you?" The blue skinned Twi'lek Jedi Knight said after her hologram appeared on the bridge. Depa wasted no time before speaking.

"Master Secura I have discovered a plot to destroy the Jedi and time is really is of the essence so please just listen to what I have to say."

Aayla looked concerned at the urgency of her words and remained silent while Depa explained.

"The clones have been implanted with control chips to make them betray us at any given time worse I have discovered the identity of the Sith Lord. It is Chancellor Palpatine."

Aayla looked ready to say something but Depa held up her hand before she could speak and told her quickly. "I know it sounds incredible but it is all true, there is no time to go into detail but I was warned about the chips and had one analysed here this is a copy of the data. Only Palpatine can trigger them. Now my long range transmitter is not working properly I need you to spread the word to every other Jedi you can. Every clone has the chip Aayla all of them now please just do it! If you don't then it could be the end of the Jedi!" Depa said and plugged the chip she had cut out of one of the clones and displayed its programming on a holographic display.

Aayla Secura had never seen the Jedi Master whose calm was almost as legendary as Master Yoda's so emotional to the extent that she was actually calling her by her first name rather than her more formal manner. The information she had just sent seemed impossible but as each word had been given Aayla could feel them resonate in the force with truth. Not to mention the data that was being shown from the chip she had discovered. So she nodded while recording the data that was being sent before telling Depa who looked desperate for her to believe her and said.

"Okay I'll do what I can." And on her own end Aayla closed the link down before looking out at the strange landscape of Felucia for a moment before she had a sudden vision of herself being shot in the back by her own clones. Shaking off the vision she turned to her own Clone Commander Bly and told him.

"Get the men down to the medics, you all have a chip in your heads that needs to be removed."

"Yes General." Bly said efficient as always before walking off to organise the removal of the chips Depa had told her about. He had fought alongside her for years and she would never have imagined that he would be forced to betray her at the moment someone activated that chip or any of her troops under her command would do the same. She only hoped that she could have all her men cleared before Palpatine found out.

She then accessed the long range communications system and called the Jedi Temple on Coruscant as well as any other generals that would respond immediately. She breathed a sigh of relief when Master Shaak Ti appeared in holographic form in front of her as did Jedi Masters; Plo Koon, Stass Allie, Sian Jeisel, Simms, Etain Tur-Mukan, Saras Loorne and Traavis.

"Masters I bring a dire warning about a new threat to the Jedi Order." Aayla said and she launched into a very rapid briefing about what Depa Billaba had told her and showed them the information that Depa had sent from the chip she had analysed. To say that her audience was shocked at this sudden warning was an understatement but they acted like the Jedi Masters they were known for being and started moving quickly. Masters Traavis, Etain Tur-Mukan, Saras Loorne, Simms, Stass Allie and Plo Koon all said they were going to have as many of their troops remove their control chips while preparing escape routes if the Order was given before they had gotten all the chips removed and in case some soldiers obeyed the order even after the chips were taken out. Before signing off they said they would tell as many other Jedi as they were able before leaving the quick holographic conference. Now Shaak Ti and Sian Jeisel alone remained in the conversation with Aayla.

"I'll organise an evacuation of the Jedi Temple." Shaak Ti told her fellow Jedi sisters while inwards worried about how much time that would take when Master Windu had just left to confront Palpatine. They had enough ships for everyone in the temple but whether they would have enough time was the major concern not to mention moving all the relics and artefacts plus the archives themselves. It was going to be an impossible task to get everything away in the short time they probably had given what Master Windu was planning to arrest Palpatine if he did not stand down meaning Palpatine probably would give the order at the first opportunity. Sian Jeisel at the Jedi training facility on Bogden 3 was worried herself but given her facility was much smaller it shouldn't take too long to evacuate everybody.

"Save what you can, but the Younglings come first." Aayla said and the two Jedi Masters nodded in agreement before shutting down the small conference completely. Once done Aayla started trying to reach any other Jedi she could to past on the warning.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caleb Dume was returning to the bridge after he had finished preparing the long range shuttle for take-off although he had no idea why he and his master would need it. He walked past the infirmary level and saw the long line of Clone troops queuing up to go in and get that chip thing removed as his master had ordered. Caleb had no idea as to what was going on but ever since that small freighter had shown up his master had been acting so weird. He started walking again back towards the bridge hoping to get some answers from his master when he got there.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Right quickly Knight Olana Chion get the youngling clans to the transports docked at bays three through six with Knight Serra Keto and Padawan Bene assign all junior knights to help. Jocasta I need you to get all the holocrons and relics and take them to bay seven and eight get some of the more senior Knights to help you." Shaak Ti said to some of the more experienced Jedi at the Temple, thankfully she was the most senior Council Member here right now without Master Windu and Yoda present so she had the authority to evacuate the Temple without a long debate although the Jedi around her were puzzled at the sudden hurry. She was getting every Jedi in the Temple to help with the evacuation, even the senior apprentices were helping out carrying objects they wanted to rescue and directing the younglings to the transports alongside the Knights while the Masters readied every ship they had and tried to find a place where they could go. Shaak Ti was thankful that the Jedi preached calm as no one was panicking only confused and it was moving quickly enough that she should be able to get the first transports containing the youngest students in the temple away in the next five minutes. She would have to show them the data Aayla had sent later when they were safe.

She saw the latest addition to the Council Knight Anakin Skywalker rushing down from the High Council Room and was about to call him over to help when he pushed past a group of small younglings behind led by Tera Sinube knocking several of them to the floor before rushing towards the waiting speeders.

Watching him jump in one and take off at very high speed in the direction of the Senate Building Shaak Ti felt a tremor in the force that made her feel very uneasy.

"We need to move fast so get to it people." Shaak Ti said urgently feeling that they were up against the clock.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Star Wars Rebels_

 **Chapter 5 – Order 66**

News was already spreading far and wide about Obi-Wan Kenobi and his stunning final defeat of General Grievous. Most now expected with Dooku and his psychopathic cyborg general dead the war would soon be over. There was a brief feeling of optimism about the future again amongst nearly everyone who had heard the news.

The Jedi Order however was not as positive about the future as they rushed in response to the information they now had about the clones and their hidden secret command, not to mention that both the Republic and the Separatists were under the control of the same sith lord who had been manipulating them all from the start. Master Windu and a small party of Jedi masters had already gone to arrest Palpatine. While the members of the Jedi Order that knew the situation hoped that they would succeed they knew they had to be ready if they failed.

On the Star Destroyer commanded at present by Jedi Master Depa Billaba there was a rush to get things done. Clone technicians had nearly finished work on getting the hyperdrive and long range communications system fixed while the medics in the infirmary worked at a frantic pace to remove the control chips from as many of their clone brothers as they could. Many of the clones were now free of the chips and none the worst for having them removed. On Felucia like many other Jedi generals Aayla Secura was having her own clones of the 327th Star Corps removed their chips but it was slow going, so the blue skinned Twi'lek woman had prepared her Starfighter just in case she needed it and was planning her escape if she had to run as was Master Saras Loorne with his own clones of the 22nd Air Combat Wing some of the best pilots in the whole Clone Army. It scared them how close they might still be from disaster if Order 66 went out now and despite a frantic number of holocalls they still hadn't managed to reach every Jedi across the galaxy yet.

On Coruscant Shaak Ti was just seeing off the transports containing the younglings and junior knights along with some senior masters like Cin Drallig the current battlemaster of the order when suddenly she went a painful tremor in the force as did Master Depa Billaba lightyears away. Depa who was walking the corridor towards the cell block at the time stopped and her head fell in grief when she recognised the sensation. The last time she had felt something like this was when her sister Sar Labooda had been killed in the opening battle of the Clone Wars but this time it was her former master and surrogate father figure Mace Windu that had fallen.

Pushing aside her grief as did Shaak Ti on Coruscant the pair both realised that they were running out of time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rushing into the brig Depa hit the cell release on all cells, dropping the security fields. Seeing the force fields drop the three Rebels from the future all moved slowly to the entrance of their cages and stepped out and saw Depa Billaba opening a sealed storage container.

"Come quickly." She urged them and they moved over to see all of their weapons and equipment that the clones had taken lying there. Wasting no time they grabbed their gear and Depa told them.

"I have managed to warn some of the Jedi but I know that the masters who went to confront Palpatine have failed, we may only have minutes before Order 66 is triggered and I don't know how many of my clones still have their chips so I have to get you out of here. Your droid is already on your ship and your Twi'lek friend is still in the infirmary, I have my apprentice watching her till we get there. Now come on time is short." She said without missing a beat setting off a fast run through the ship. The speed at which the Jedi master moved astounded them all and they were barely able to keep her in sight as they ran after her.

In the ship's infirmary Caleb Dume was following his master's orders to stand by and protect the green skinned Twi'lek that had come from the unidentified freighter, his teenage hormones made him blush at how pretty she was despite all his attempts to suppress it. She had come around a few times but had swiftly fallen back into unconsciousness. The medics had diagnosed her with a concussion bad but not life threatening, she would be fine given time to heal. Caleb still did not understand why his master would give him such orders when she was here in the perfectly safe infirmary but he did as he was told and actually distracted himself by practicing his Form three sequences wondering if and when his master might teach him Vaapad the powerful variant of Form seven her own master had invented and taught to her the only other person in the order who had been granted permission.

He smiled as he saw Captain Styles the second most senior clone officer on the ship enter the infirmary presumably to have his chip removed. Styles smiled at the teenage boy that he had grown to like when suddenly his holocommunicator signalled. A blue image of the Chancellor appeared on the display and gave a brief but grim message.

"Execute Order 66."

Styles did not have a second to think about what the Chancellor was saying to him before the chip that was still in his head kicked in. He was like a machine; unfeeling and unthinking as he raised his blaster and pointed it at Caleb who nearly froze when he saw the blaster being pointed at him by a man that he not only respected but considered a friend. Only instinct and the fact that he had his lightsaber already in hand saved him, igniting it by reflex and moving into his defensive posture just as he had been practicing moments before. He held him off for a moment still in shock over Styles sudden attack when he saw the clone captain reaching for a grenade and not thinking only trusting the force to guide his actions he moved forward batting aside the blaster bolts that were still being fired at him and impaled Styles through the chest with his lightsaber.

Caleb's eyes were frozen with unshed tears as Styles fell to the floor dead with a hole in the centre of his chest. He could not understand what had just happened, a clone that had served and fought alongside the Jedi for years had just turned and betrayed them trying to kill him for no apparent reason and with no warning. His saber still lit he swung around to the side when he heard the door open expecting to see more clones trying to kill him only to breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of his master and the other people from the light freighter enter the room at a run. His master stopped when she saw Styles lying dead at her apprentice's feet whose lightsaber was still lit.

Her heart clenched at the sight in front of her and what it meant and in a quiet mournful voice she said.

"It has begun."

"What has Master?" Caleb asked upset and not understanding what was happening. Her answer only served to scare him more.

"Maybe the end of the Jedi." She said in barely a whisper and tuning herself in to the force she allowed them to see what she was seeing and feeling at that precise moment.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _On Mygeeto Ki-Adi-Mundi was leading his Clone marines on their charge through the war torn city as the howling wind and rain whipped around them. His attention solely on the battle he had not heard the message that the rest of the Jedi were so desperate to tell him. He ran forward with his saber high until he saw his troops stop and had only seconds to act when they attacked him. As good a Jedi as he was even he was not able to fend off the attack and was cut down mercilessly by his own troops._

 _Master Ferroda on Cato Neimoidia was able to injure the clone X1 before he was cut down his identical brother X2._

 _On his star destroyer above Ragmar V Master Sev managed to hold his own for a while before the clones overwhelmed him and then went in search of his padawan Joc Sah who was able to defend himself long enough to escape the unexpected attack._

 _Nem Bees was leading an assault on a Separatist prison when his clones turned on him and cut him down without him even having a second to realise that he was now in danger from his own troops. And it was the same across the galaxy as countless Jedi were cut down by the soldiers that had served alongside them for so long. The images brought immense grief to those watching through Depa Billaba's powers as they shared the vision._

 _But then as it all seemed so dark and hopeless they saw Jedi escaping their execution; they saw Obi-Wan Kenobi fall into a pool of water on some planet after nearly being blasted by a tank's cannon, shaken but alive allowing him to slip away from his clones. They saw Master Yoda behead two clone troopers that had tried to sneak attack him and retreat into the forest with the help of two wookiees. Bultar Swan stealing a Starfighter and escaping the medical station where she had been working when the attack came. Master Plo Koon having been warned about the attack beforehand dodged the fire of his clone wingmen and shot both down before flying off to safety. Aayla Secura on Felucia looking to her troops as they heard the order but now without their chips refusing to attack her, those that still had their chips being stunned by their own comrades until they too could be freed from the Sith's control._

 _Rahm Kota was standing with his own militia none of whom were clones so although they had received the order none reacted to it with anything other than confusion._

 _Master Tsui Choi doing much as Yoda had done and beheading the squad of clones that came after him and as the montage ended they saw Jedi Master Shaak Ti on Coruscant leading a valiant rear guard action against the clones as the last of the transports under the protection of Jedi flown Starfighters fled the now burning temple on Coruscant. As the last knight at her side fell, Shaak Ti having known this would happen already had her escape planned and led the clones out onto the edge of the balcony of the temple's highest tower before locking eyes with the one leading this assault on the temple…Anakin Skywalker._

 _Shaak Ti sensed the dark side in him and his desire to kill every single Jedi that had been here, even the younglings and had no guilt about doing it in the slightest. Her eyes locked with his and she glared at the traitor and told him in no uncertain terms._

" _You think that the dark side will bring you what it is you want? Then you are a fool Skywalker, you have learned nothing. You had everything and now you have thrown it all away on the words of a revolting old demon that has been lying since you first met, all I see in your future now is loss, deception, misery and pain. Sith always betray one another, but I expect you will learn that soon enough." And before he had a chance to respond Shaak Ti leapt from the balcony where she had apparently been cornered onto a waiting Starfighter piloted by her own astromech droid. She slid into the cockpit and flew away with the still glaring now yellow eyes of Anakin Skywalker following her._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the vision ended a clone ran into the room, everyone present picked up their weapon and aimed it at the intruder. The clone was Commander Grey who saw the armed reception committee and placed his hands up so they could see that he was not armed. The patch on his forehead evidence to the fact that his own chip had been removed.

"General." He told Master Billaba nervous at the suspicious and trigger happy looks he was getting despite his training and experience. "Most of the troops are free of the chip and have rejected the Chancellor's order but several of the troops still have the chip and fights are breaking out all over the ship."

Depa Billaba stared at the man that had stood at her side throughout the whole of the war and sensed his feelings clearly. He was telling the truth her abilities told her and shining through was his loyalty to the woman that had led him and his men through some of the hardest combat imaginable. So she lowered her blade and seeing the Jedi Master's actions the rest of the people in the infirmary followed suit. Depa turned to face the three Rebels and told them.

"Let's get you back to your ship." They nodded wanting to get out of here, Zeb picked up the still unconscious Hera and carried her as the rest of them now accompanied by Commander Grey started towards the hanger bay where the _Ghost_ was waiting for them. Along the way a squad of clones rushed to meet them with weapons pointing straight at Master Billaba and Caleb Dume, the rebels and their allies did not even have an opportunity to fight them as Master Billaba leapt ahead of them with a force powered leap and her saber a blazing storm of green faster than their eyes could follow she cut down the enemy clones leaving them all dead at her feet in a blink of an eye and she kept on running without breaking a sweat and the rest of their group struggling to keep up as they stared at her in awe. The Rebels were astonished at how good the Jedi Master was and it made Ezra wide eyes at how much a fully realized Jedi was capable of when they were really focused and resolved to train harder with Kanan when they got back to their own time. Speaking of Kanan as they were running along the corridors towards the hanger bay his eyes were drawn to the apprentice of Depa Billaba. His name was Caleb Dume but although he had never heard that name before he felt that he knew this teenager that was a year or two younger than himself. Likewise Caleb turned to look at Ezra who he felt a strange connection with, he did not understand it…but it felt like an echo of the bond between Master Billaba and himself.

Both young men were distracted from this strange exchange when they arrived at the hanger bay and saw a small battle raging between clones that still had their chips in their heads and those who were now free of its control. Seeing a box of grenades to her left, Master Billaba levitated a group of stun grenades and hurled them with the force over to the clusters of enemy clones who had no warning as the small bombs came from nowhere and hit them with a blast of blue light knocking them unconscious hopefully long enough to have the chips removed. This created a momentary break in the fighting and Depa Billaba turned to the small band of the rebels whose intervention had brought all this about.

"Get to your ship and go back wherever you came from, while you have the chance."

"We can't just leave you like this!" Sabine said as she looked around the hanger bay where the small clusters of enemy clones were fighting the free clones but Depa told them.

"You have given the Jedi a chance to survive this disaster and if Palpatine thinks that everything will go his way then he has another thing coming, any Jedi which survive this will see to that. You have done your part, the rest is up to us. Now go!" She told them firmly and with feelings of guilt the _Ghost_ crew rushed onto their freighter where they saw a deactivated Chopper sitting in the corner. Zeb gave him a quick kick as they passed to wake up the grumpy astromech, Chopper woke with a quick start and jumped around with his small metal arms almost in a fighting stance but Ezra shouted back to him.

"No time to explain Chopper just get ready to take off."

They arrived in the cockpit where Sabine sat in the pilot's seat while Ezra leap into the co-pilot's position and strapped themselves in while Zeb carefully put Hera into one of the rear seats to keep her safe before strapping himself in. They switched on the ship's shields and watched out of the cockpit window as Master Billaba, her apprentice and Commander Grey charged into the thick of the action with weapons blazing. Putting aside their concern for them the _Ghost_ was navigated out of the hanger bay and at that moment Chopper arrived in the cockpit and Sabine thinking back on how they had gotten into this mess told him.

"Chopper plot a hyperspace jump back in the opposite direction from where we came, it we hit that weird energy again then hopefully it will send us back to our own time."

"If it's still there." Zeb added quietly although Sabine and Ezra ignored it. Chopper went to work and plugged himself into the navicomputer and whistled a second later as the ship leapt into hyperspace. It did not take long for them to encounter the strange green energy field again and closing their eyes and putting their hands over their ears they were better prepared this time for both the intense green light and the terrible noise as it hit before they passed out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the crew regained consciousness they were greeted by clear and empty space. Breathing a sigh of relief that they were not going to be captured by another ship they accessed the holonet and checked the date.

"It's the day we left." Ezra said as he saw the time and date displayed on the hologram.

"But what are we going to find here?" Sabine asked with concern written all over her face, mirrored by the expressions on all their faces.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Star Wars Rebels_

 _Sorry I had planned to post this chapter earlier but there were some revisions to the story I had to work in and usual rush to get everything ready for Christmas so I fell a bit behind._

 _That said I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!_

 _This chapter draws heavily on the Legends Continuity_

 **Chapter 6 – Consequences**

As the _Ghost_ now again at hyperspace returned to where the Rebel fleet had been only what seemed to them like hours before they all were gripped with a fierce sense of foreboding. Their actions during the unexpected trip into the past had left them worried about what they might find there. Zeb was putting Hera carefully in her bunk as the Twi'lek woman slept still affected by the concussion, the clone medics that had checked her out said she had hurt her lekku which was why it was taking longer for her to heal than it should have but with time she would be alright.

Time that word made Zeb snort in mocking irony. It had always been a sure thing to him at least that the past was fixed in stone and nothing could change it, now even that certainty had been taken from him. He looked down at Hera's still sleeping face as he knelt at her side and told her in a quiet whisper.

"Hera, I don't know if you can hear me but." He stopped for a moment as the enormity of the situation pressed down on him again. "We might have made a huge mistake. Yes we tried to help the Jedi survive the rise of the Empire but for all we know we might have made things worse. Before we had a chance fighting the Empire…now who knows?" He said worried that they might find a galaxy where the Empire ruled totally with no resistance against them, Ahsoka and Kanan long dead and no hope anymore. "You were always the smart one, I just hope that we did the right thing."

Zeb stood up and looked down at Hera's face again as she slept on unaware of the dilemma that they had created. Sabine and Ezra were still sitting in the cockpit wondering many of the same questions as Zeb. Chopper behind them looked on forlornly as he picked up the mood of the two humans in front of him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the ship was coming up on the last known position of the fleet and was about to drop out of hyperspace Zeb re-joined Ezra, Sabine and Chopper in the cockpit. Their faces all became tenser as the moment of truth approached. Sabine's hands gripped the flight instruments harder and Ezra sat there feeling more anxious than he could ever remember.

Then finally the ship reached its destination and reverted to normal space. At first glance everything was exactly as they had left it, three Corellian Corvettes with a squadron A-wing interceptors with blue and white livery. They all nearly breathed a sigh of relief while at the same moment feeling an almost crushing sense of failure that they hadn't managed to change the here and now despite their previous worries. However those feelings disappeared in a blink of an eye as they registered that the fleet was currently under attack by an Interdictor class cruiser and several escorting cruisers.

When it finally sank in the crew of the _Ghost_ quickly went into action and dived in.

"Rise the shields." Sabine said as she took the controls and plunged the ship into the fight. Ezra being her co-pilot went to the controls and started to follow her orders while she turned to Zeb and said. "Get on the main gun."

Neither male questioned her orders as they went to work. They lined up on one of the escort cruisers that was on the outskirts of the battle and started firing. They made their first pass and caught the imperials from behind knocking out their main shield emitter before swinging around for second attack run.

As they did this a voice appeared over the communications.

"Well I didn't expect you back so soon. Did my old business partners cause you some grief?" The familiar voice made all of them smile despite the situation. Ezra feeling relieved that his master was still here.

"Kanan, you know who I am right?" Ezra asked nervously needing to hear the words before he finally let his fears go.

"Kid now is not the best time to be messing around." Kanan said sternly before telling Ezra who could almost see the smile on his master's face. "But I know my apprentice anywhere."

"Maybe we could have a chat later when the Empire is not trying to blow us all out of the stars." Sabine said as she piloted the ship into its second run on the escort cruiser and hit the bridge with a blast causing the ship to fly forward blindly as its engines were still running into a light cruiser destroying both vessels. Then just as they were feeling good that they had destroyed two ships they heard the voice that was annoyingly familiar.

"This is Admiral Titus of the Imperial Navy. We have you trapped and outgunned, surrender and prepare to be boarded or be destroyed." The blond haired admiral said with his own unique blend of arrogance and distain. His hologram appeared on all the ship's bridges but while the others were worried about the bad situation that they had found themselves Kanan surprised them all with a smug response.

"Oh I think it is the other way around Admiral, it is we who have you outnumbered and outgunned. So it is you that should surrender." Everyone was shocked at his suggestion as a clear look at the battlefield ahead of them showed six Imperial Light Cruisers with a dozen light transports for support all clustered around an Interdictor-class cruiser and four squadrons of Tie fighters against their one squadron of A-wings, a light freighter and three Corellian Corvettes showed how badly one sided the battle was going to be. Titus thought so too from the safety of his reinforced bridge and replied with a smirk.

"While I admire your optimism Mr Jarrus I think you must agree that the odds are definitely not on your side." But the smirk slipped from his face when Kanan shocked them by laughing and saying back.

"Oh no it is over for you Admiral, we went to a lot of trouble to get you and your ship out here, now it is time to reveal our hidden assets." Kanan drew out the last two words causing both Imperials and Rebels alike to wonder if he had finally gone barmy. On the _Ghost_ the four of them could only exchange a brief look of confusion before the meaning of what Kanan had said became clear as a fleet of ships jumped into their area of space.

As everyone stared the new fleet drew closer led by a trio of ships that were as big as Imperial-class Star Destroyers and shaped like enormous sea going creatures with their hulls made up of smooth curves rather than the flat edges of Imperial ships. Behind them was a fleet of vastly different vessels that clearly outnumbered the Imperial forces by over three to one. From the _Ghost's_ cockpit Sabine quickly began identifying the new ships.

"The biggest ships are Mon Calamari Cruisers almost as big and powerful as a Star Destroyer. Behind them there are; refitted _Dreadnaught-class_ heavy cruisers, _Venator-class_ Star Destroyers, _Lucrehulk-class_ battleships and that is just the larger vessels!" Sabine said drawing on her knowledge of different starships from across the galaxy. Even then she could not identify all the different classes of ship in the armada that had just arrived. The Imperials couldn't care less about identifying all the different types of ship as their only escape route was cut off and more annoyingly they could not jump to hyperspace because of their own gravity wells. The larger ships came into range first and started firing on the Imperial light cruisers which staggered under the fierce blows before their hulls splintered and broke apart. The Imperial Escort cruisers were then set on by the smaller ships of the new fleet which tore into them like a pack of wolves. Squadrons of fresh Starfighters joined the heavily outnumbered Phoenix squadron and began dogfighting the enemy Tie fighters with covering fire from the different corvettes. The Interdictor itself quickly found itself surrounded and on its bridge the crew had abandoned the disciplined efficiency that they boasted so much about and in the centre of all the running and shouting Titus just stood there staring out at the scene ahead of him not really grasping how what had seemed certain victory just moments ago had turned into a hopeless defeat. He did not even hear the lieutenant that told him that Rebel soldiers had boarded the ship and were overwhelming their Stormtroopers.

While soldiers secured the interdictor the _Ghost_ and the _Liberator_ docked with one of the Mon Calamari cruisers named the _Faithful_. From the moment they exited the _Ghost_ into the much larger ship they saw Kanan, Rex and Ahsoka standing at the end of the corridor waiting for them. Seeing his master Ezra broke into a run followed by Sabine and Zeb with Chopper wheeling along as fast as he could after them. Stopping just short of him they looked up and saw that grin that they were so familiar with smiling back at them as they grinned themselves.

"Wow slow down, what's the big rush?" Kanan asked in surprise at their eagerness to see him. Ezra just said.

"It just feels like it has been a long time since we saw you." Zeb said with a knowing smile which made Kanan frown along with Rex and Ahsoka but Rex soon went back to business.

"Now we have the Interdictor, attacking Imperial supply convoys will be far easier, especially when we manage to copy the technology."

"Thank the Alliance for coming to the rescue Kanan. We should organise more operations like this." Ahsoka said and the four that had been displaced in time looked on in confusion.

"What is the 'Alliance'?" Ezra asked confused having never heard the term. Kanan turned to face him and said.

"You can ask the boss yourself, she wants to meet you. And by the way where is Hera?" Kanan asked noticed her absence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were escorted by Rex and Ahsoka to the ship's war room to meet the leader of the 'Alliance', Kanan had went to Hera's captain and his face fell when he saw her lying on the bunk still unconscious from her injuries. He quietly made his way over so as not to disturb her and sat down on the small chair next to her bunk. Her beautiful face only moving slightly as she took in and expelled each breath and he smiled. As if sensing it, Hera began to stir and her beautiful aqua eyes opened to stare up at him and she smiled.

"Hey." She said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Hey." He said back taking her wrist gently and kissing it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the three other members of the _Ghost's_ crew arrived at the _Faithful's_ war room they were greeted by a scene that surprised all of them. The room was bustling with activity; on the wall screens and on the many consoles and displays in the centre of the room there were many operations being displayed from all across the galaxy. Battles and covert missions on many different planets or in the vacuum of space gave them a clue to just how big this organisation was and how far its reach went. Their eyes however were drawn to a figure standing in the middle of the room around a large map of the galaxy displayed on an interactive table. Sensing their stares the figure turned to face them and smiled showing a familiar face as she walked over to meet them as Rex and Ahsoka went over to talk to a Mon Calamari officer in some kind of navy uniform.

"Hello again, it has been a while since I saw you last." She said as the smiling face of Depa Billaba was revealed. The woman had aged gracefully with only a few new lines around her eyes and mouth and her hair was now a simple ponytail. Apart from that she looked the same as when they had last seen her.

"Master Billaba! So you made it through." Sabine said having been very worried when they had left her on that ship years ago although to Sabine and her friends it was only hours. Master Billaba, her apprentice and her clone commander had been fighting a pitched battle to secure their ship from clones being controlled by the chips implanted in them since they were born. Depa smiled and told them.

"Follow me to my office, then I can explain just how much you have missed." Depa said with a grin and she set off towards a door on the far side which they took as their cue to follow. The door opened when Depa put in her special code and allowed them to follow before it slammed shut. They were surprised at how Spartan it was; just an interactive desk and a couple of chairs and a large safe in the corner. She walked over to her desk and turned to face them.

"Well." She said thinking it was best to start with what had happened immediately after they had left fifteen years ago although that was still very strange for her to process. "After you left myself, Kanan or Caleb as he was back then and Commander Grey led our own loyal clones in securing our ship. Once that was done we travelled to the Hoth System were we joined with the other Jedi survivors we were able to contact thanks to your warning and before I continue I have to offer my greatest thanks as because due to your warning we managed to save seventy two percent of the Jedi Order, five thousand or so Jedi and as an added bonus many of the generals were able to bring loyal clones into the fold, giving us an army of eighty thousand men including vehicles and ships. Once we were organised we resolved to continue the war but this time it was against the Empire so we approached the Separatist holdouts who refused to accept that the Clone Wars were over. It took some convincing but they agreed to join forces with us, our clones formed the elite and heavy divisions while their droids made up the bulk of our army. We started hit and run attacks against the Empire while it tightened its grip on the galaxy and as more rebel movements started we absorbed them into our ranks until six years ago when the Mon Calamari, Wookiees and inhabitants of Sullust joined us. That was when we really turned up the pressure on the Empire and formally became the Alliance."

"And just what is the Alliance?" Zeb asked finally proud that they had apparently made such an positive impact.

"The Alliance is the combined forces of nearly every rebel movement in the galaxy, from regular humans to Mon Calamari. Wookiees to Rodians you get my drift." Depa explained as they took in what she was saying. "I sent Kanan to liaise with Miss Tano's Rebel Network so we might work together. But even then we have had enormous success, our combined strength has managed to force the Empire to abandon the Outer Rim and areas of the Mid Rim as we push inwards. Unfortunately that has had the effect of making the Empire even more brutal in its oppression of the galaxy, the massacre of the Imperial Senators when it was formally dissolved was not a pretty sight." Depa said with a sigh as she thought about all the senators that had dared to speak out against the harsh Imperial occupation while the others had stayed silent but it didn't matter whether they spoke out or not, the Emperor had had them killed anyway as a warning to others. Some had managed to escape but had to keep a very low profile or else they would be found and brutally murdered as a reminder to others of the might of the Empire. It had been a major propaganda victory for the Alliance but it came with covered in blood as far as Depa was concerned.

"Really? You freed the Outer Rim? What about Lothal?" Ezra asked wondering about his homeworld. Depa looked at him feeling his intense curiosity which reminded her so much of her first apprentice, Kanan had managed to find a student so like himself that it made her laugh that he would finally get a taste of his own medicine given how he had bombarded her with questions during his apprenticeship.

"Yes Generals Grey and Bly freed Lothal six months ago and now its inhabitants use the factories that the Empire forced them to build to make weapons we use to fight the Empire. Kessel was a great win for us too, now its spice mines help us fuel the war effort using more efficient droids instead of slaves. Scientists from Omwat and Polis Massa now fuel our research and development groups. Shipyards on Mon Calamari, Yaga Minor and Sluis Van supply our fleet and so on." She told them to try and give them an idea of the scale of the operation they were joining. All worlds that were a part of the Alliance contributed but some more than others like those she had mentioned who had been treated to some of the worst Imperial brutality. "The clones at first were our elite infantry and Starfighter pilots but as they have matured many of them have retired from active combat and now act as leaders and instructors for our own forces. Some still fight but thanks to their leadership and training our forces are lightyears ahead of the enemy."

"Who leads the Alliance?" Sabine asked wondering if perhaps this organisation was just a more humane version of the Empire and Depa gave her a smile before telling her.

"There is a parliament of elected representatives from member worlds and they hold power in most civilian matters. The main leadership however rests with three triumvirs; the President of the Parliament Garm Bel-Iblis, the Supreme Military Commander Admiral Gial Ackbar and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order who acts to meditate the other two in major decisions."

"And who is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order?" Ezra asked having never heard of the title before, Depa didn't bother answering and he quickly caught on.

"Grand Master Billaba." He said and she gave a sad look.

"I only took the role because the old grand master refused to carry on retreating into exile. When I asked he just said that he felt own hubris and arrogance had almost doomed the Jedi despite whatever me and the other masters told him to the contrary. He has a quiet retreat where we sent some of our padawans to learn from him." Depa said sadly wising that Yoda would not blame himself for what had happened. The Jedi Order could use his wisdom but he refused saying he was too old to get involved again.

They were disturbed when the door chimed and they turned around to see it open revealing a teenage girl about the same age as Ezra walk into the room. She was pretty Ezra noticed immediately; warm chestnut brown hair fell to her lower back, her face was heart shaped with delicate cheek bones but her brown eyes were almost burning with a strong will that refused to bend for anyone or anything. She was dressed in a white version of the standard Jedi robes with armoured plates protecting key areas of her body while leaving her free to move freely. The lightsaber clipped to her belt along with the robes gave away her allegiance.

"Oh sorry Master, I didn't know you had company." She said in a sophisticated tone. Depa smiled at her and said.

"Not at all my padawan. These are some of our latest recruits I was just giving them some information on the Alliance. This is my current apprentice Leia Organa from Alderaan."

"Well master I thought I should give you the latest tactical and strategic data." The girl said ignoring the other three and she handed Master Billaba a number of data cards while relaying some of it herself. "The battle of Bothawui has been won, Master Swan reports the local population are willing to join our cause. Masters Secura and Sitra have made contact with our Core Worlds allies and report that massive resources are being poured into a project known as the Death Star but they haven't managed to learn what it is yet."

"Death Star…that does sound worrying. Have our new Bothan allies see if their spy network can dig up anything." Depa told Leia who nodded before leaving the room and Depa then turned to her young rebel friends and asked with a grin.

"So ready to get back out there?" The three of them turned to her and Ezra said.

"Where do you have in mind?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night when information about the capture of an Interdictor reached the Imperial Navy there was a meeting on the holonet between four people. On the Star Destroyer that was nearest the last known position of the Interdictor Agent Kallus of the ISB (Imperial Security Bureau) and the two Inquisitors Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister were standing to attention as they relayed their report. The fourth person was represented by a hologram as the other three addressed him.

"Our most recent information indicates that the Jedi planned and carried the ambush by using the rebel cell we have been tracking as bait." Kallus told him feeling nervous at having to report such bad news, it was this activity that would usually get someone killed as an example of what happens when someone failed and he had no intention of being the next victim of that harsh policy. "All reports indicate that the Rebels intend to not only use the Interdictor but copy its technology allowing them to pull our ships out of hyperspace at any moment of their choosing."

"The Jedi that led the attack was Grand Master Depa Billaba herself, her former apprentice Kanan Jarrus, Ahsoka Tano and the boy Ezra Bridger were also present." The Seventh Sister said wondering if she might get a shot at Depa Billaba, killing the Grand Master of the Jedi Order would certainly be an accomplishment worth a big reward. The Fifth Brother remained silent as he observed preferring not comment until he had something worthwhile to add.

"Not to worry Agent Kallus." The fourth person said as he absorbed the information. "I have sensed their presence and it may be the time that I become involved…personally." The voice was cold and without a hint of compassion. Fifth Brother then chose that moment to speak.

"Oh course…Grand Inquisitor." He said bowing slightly to the Pau'an dark side user who only grinned his toothy grin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _This is the end of this particular story…I hope you all enjoyed it and I am thinking of continuing it into the Original Trilogy but I haven't made any plans yet._

 _I am also thinking of doing a series of X-overs with Star Wars about different Rebel Cells across the galaxy. I have a few other projects on the backburner but nothing definite yet._

 _Anyway thank you all for reading and especially those who gave me feedback it was really good to know what you thought._


	7. Sequel

**The sequel Undoing Fate A New Hope is now up. It is in the Movies Star Wars Section.**

 **Again Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story.**


End file.
